


Obsessed With You

by DarkFoxKirin



Series: Songs as Fanfiction [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Oops, bored, what am i thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/pseuds/DarkFoxKirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wakes up one morning inconsolable. He absolutely HAS to tell John exactly how he feels. And he thinks the most impact he'll have on him, is in a song. Frankly, one that he's made up himself. </p><p>~It's actually the song, 'Obsessed With You' by The Orion Experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessed With You

Sherlock wakes up one morning inconsolable. He needs to let John know exactly how he feels about him.

How he is the sun, moon, and the stars to him.

His everything.

But how does he go about doing that?

Flowers? No, he's allergic to them. Chocolate? No, he got him some yesterday. Of course they were an experiment that had John vomiting for hours, but no matter. A well thought out card with a poem? NO. Just... no. What about... Yes! A song! He'll write John a song! And he'll sing it to him with backup! Lestrade and Mycroft should be off of their honeymoon by now. He'll ring them up and explain the situation after he's done with the lyrics and the beat.

This is going to be marvelous! The last time he remembers being this excited was when he saw Mycroft cry for the first time.

Just you wait John, you'll see...

 

///

 

When John came home, he immediately felt a sense of dread shiver down his spine.

He usually feels this when Sherlock is plotting something _big_. Better go stop him now before someone gets hurt. Preferably not him or Sherlock.

He quickly climbs up the stairs and heads to Sherlock's room and starts knocking on the door.

"Sherlock? I know you're plotting something, quit it before it becomes a problem we can't fix." John starts to worry when all he hears is a few crashing sounds and a exited shout. He's about to call again when the door suddenly bursts open, revealing Sherlock, Greg, and Mycroft. The other two don't look too pleased, while Sherlock is beaming down at him.

Immediately, John feels apprehension.

"John!" Sherlock rushes over to hug him. Weird. "There's been something that I've been meaning to tell you for the longest time now. Something, that I'm going to tell you," He let's go and grabs John's chin gently, tilting his face up so he could see his. "in a song."

John's eyes open wide. What the... "A song? I didn't know that you could sing. What-"

Mycroft interrupts, wanting to get this over with already, so that he and Greg could finish their honeymoon together. They had only been away for a week. A week, of the full month that they were supposed to be in Milan. "He used to sing in concerts for school, but when he was asked to become a full time singer, he refused. As I have said before, he wanted to be a pirate."

John shakes his head in exasperation. "Sherlock, why can't you just tell me what-"

It was Sherlock that interrupted him this time. "Hush, John. This is all for you. Just enjoy it." He walks back into his room and turns on a nice and funky beat. "Ready? Let's hit it."

Mycroft and Greg start first, stepping from side to side. "Oo-oo-hoo, oo-oo-hoo, oo-oo-hoo."

Sherlock is tapping his foot to the beat for the few seconds before his part starts. "I've stolen your picture and now it's on my wall. I dream about you when I sleep. I go out of my way, everyday, hoping that I'll catch you staring back at me." John blushes. He does catch John staring some of the time. But it's not his fault Sherlock's got a nice ass...

"I know just where you went in the army. I know the names of your few friends. Oh God, I've got it bad; An O-B-S-E-S-S-I-O-N. I know your middle name. I've got a lock of your hair." So that's why John woke up one morning missing a patch of his hair... It took a week to grow somewhat back.

"I might be a little bit insane, cause I think I see you everywhere. Your friends, they just don't understand. They cannot see my point of view. They say it's gotten out of hand, that I'm obsessed with you. But I wanna get-" Sherlock stops and looks back at the other two.

"-Next to you." Sherlock smiles, glad that they didn't screw it up. They only had four hours to practice.

"Yeah I love most the things you do." He looks back at them again.

"I want to get close to you." They look slightly uncomfortable. Might be what the have to sing next...

"You are my dream come true." Sherlock grins evilly as he stares at John this time but motioning at the others that it's their part next. uh, oh.

Mycroft frowns while Greg blushes brightly but they sing their part anyways. "I want to have sex with you." John blushes too now.

Sherlock smirks as he shakes his finger in a tutting motion as he sings the next part. "Your sweet caress wont do."

The other two roll their eyes. "Cause I'm obsessed with you."

Sherlock looks like he's accepting the inevitable as the next part is sung. "Yeah I'm obsessed with you." He walks forward and caresses the bottom of John's lower lip. "Your smile sets my heart aflame. Electrocute me with your blue eyes. The very mention of your name, my stomach fills with butterflies. Your presence is better than cocaine. I need you more than oxygen. Oh, God I've got it bad; An O-B-S-E-S-S-I-O-N." Mycroft sings that last part with Sherlock.

"I know your middle name. I've got a lock of your hair. I might be a little bit insane, cause I think I see you everywhere. Your friends, they just don't understand. They cannot see my point of view. They say it's gotten out of hand, that I'm obsessed with you. But I wanna get-" Sherlock stops and points at the others with both his hands.

"-Next to you." They look like they've accepted their fate now.

"Yeah, I love most the things you do." Sherlock is snapping his fingers to the beat.

Cue Mycroft and Greg. "I want to get close to you."

"You are my dream come true." Sherlock is starting to smirk again.

"I want to have sex with you." They still look a bit uncomfortable with that part.

"Your sweet caress wont do." And Sherlock demonstrates as he brushes his cheek with a finger, smiling gently.

"Cause I'm obsessed with you." Don't he know it.

"Yeah, I'm obsessed with you." Sherlock straightens and does this dance number. He's really good.

 

"Oh yeah, now you and me, we were meant to be. Living happily, right here and now. Hopefully soon, we'll go walking down the aisle, yeah you'll look at me and smile. I tried not to feel this way, and used to wake up in denial." Now the little dance that he was doing gets complicated as he let's his computer play the music.

He gets consumed by the music for the moment as he arches and twists.

John watches Sherlock do back flips and front flips as Mycroft and Greg sing. "Oo-oo-hoo, oo-oo-hoo, oo-oo-hoo."

Sherlock spins and grabs Johns hands as he comes to a stop infront of him. All three sing this time. "Whoa, you and me, we were meant to be. Living happily, right here and now. Hopefully soon, we'll go walking down the aisle, yeah you'll look at me and smile. I tried not to feel this way, and used to wake up in denial." All of them spin and pivot on the spot since John is still being held by Sherlock. "I want to get next to you."

Just Sherlock this time. "Yeah, I love most the things you do."

Just the other two now. "I want to get close to you."

"You are my dream come true." Sherlock smiles at John again as he bends over to kiss the back of his hand.

The others look bored now. Well, others meaning Mycroft. "I want to have sex with you."

"Your sweet caress wont do." Sherlock shakes his head.

"Cause I'm obsessed with you."

"Yeah, I'm obsessed with you."

Mycroft and Greg sing as Sherlock sings 'Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaah'. "I want to get next to you."

Sherlock again. "Yeah, I love most the things you do. Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaah-"

"I want to get close to you."

"You are my dream come true. Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"I want to have sex with you."

"Your sweet caress wont do."

They all sing together again. "Cause I'm obsessed with you."

Just Sherlock now. "Yeah I'm obsessed with you." At the last two words he nods his head hard twice. The music shuts off when Sherlock stops singing.

They're all breathing pretty hard as Sherlock walks up to John, wiping the sweat off his face. "So? What do you think? I thought up the lyrics in one hour and we practiced in four. Greg had trouble sing some verses." And they all knew what those were.

John was speechless. Sherlock had felt this way all this time? Something deep inside of John jumped up and down yelling 'yippee!!!' at the tops of it's lungs. "Well- I- The song was brilliant. Amazing. I would have thought you three were a part of a band had I not known better." John almost laughs as he sees Sherlock preening, Mycroft scoffing (but looking pleased nonetheless), and Greg blushing.

Sherlock takes John's chin and looms over him. "I love you John. That's what the song was about. But do you feel the same?"

John can't talk past the lump in his throat. He tries to say, 'I love you too' but all that comes out is, "Gah- uhg..."

"But you don't have to! We can pretend that this never happened." Sherlock is quick to mention, but looks heartbroken.

That snaps John out of it. He growls and yanks Sherlock closer. "You will _not_! And do you know why?" Sherlock, stunned, shakes is head no. "Because I love you too, you impossible bastard." With that said, he crashes their mouths together, kissing passionately, desperately, hungerly.

Sherlock feels triumph above all triumph.

Once he wants something, he usually gets it.

And now that he's finally gotten John...

He'll _never_ let him go.

He'll make sure of that.

 

///

 

And he does, as he walks down the aisle with John on his arm, a week from that day.

They are both bursting with happiness.

And do you know what?

They still almost get killed everyday. But it's together, now and always.

And it's _fantastic_.

 

~End~

 

{Extra- During the Wedding}

"Sherlock, stop deducing the priest!"

"Oh fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Original Lyrics:
> 
> I've got your picture on my wall.  
> I dream about you when I sleep.  
> I go out of my way, everyday, just hoping that  
> I'll catch you walking down your street.  
> I know just where you went to school.  
> I know the names of all your friends.  
> Oh God I've got it bad again,  
> An o-b-s-e-s-s-i-o-n.  
> I know your middle name.  
> I've got a lock of your hair.  
> I'm just a little bit insane,  
> Cause I think I see you everywhere.  
> My friends, they just don't understand.  
> They cannot see my point of view.  
> They say it's gotten out of hand,  
> That I'm obsessed with you.
> 
> I want to get next to you.  
> Yeah I love all the things you do.  
> I want to get close to you.  
> You are my dream come true.  
> I want to have sex with you.  
> Your sweet caress won't do.  
> Cause I'm obsessed with you.  
> Yeah I'm obsessed with you.
> 
> Your smile sets my heart aflame.  
> Electrocute me with your eyes.  
> The very mention of your name,  
> My stomach fills with butterflies.  
> Your love is better than cocaine  
> I need you more than oxygen.  
> Oh God I've got it bad again,  
> An o-b-s-e-s-s-i-o-n.  
> I know your middle name.  
> I've got a lock of your hair.  
> I'm just a little bit insane,  
> Cause I think I see you everywhere.  
> My friends, they just don't understand.  
> They cannot see my point of view.  
> They say it's gotten out of hand,  
> And I'm obsessed with you.
> 
> I want to get next to you.  
> Yeah I love all the things you do.  
> I want to get close to you.  
> You are my dream come true.  
> I want to have sex with you.  
> Your sweet caress won't do.  
> Cause I'm obsessed with you.  
> Yeah I'm obsessed with you.
> 
> You and me, we were meant to be.  
> We live happily in my fantasy.  
> We go walking down the aisle,  
> Yeah you look at me and smile.  
> My alarm clock rings, I wake up in denial.
> 
> I want to get next to you.  
> Yeah I love all the things you do.  
> I want to get close to you.  
> You are my dream come true.  
> I want to have sex with you.  
> Your sweet caress won't do.  
> Cause I'm obsessed with you.  
> Yeah I'm obsessed with you.


End file.
